cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
L'esorcista II - L'eretico
L'esorcista II - L'eretico è un film horror del 1977, diretto da John Boorman. Si tratta del primo seguito del film L'esorcista di William Friedkin. Trama Regan Mac Neil, nell'esorcizzare la quale perse la vita Padre Merrin, del passato conserva sogni angosciosi e confusi dei quali la sta curando la dottoressa Tuskin mediante una terapia particolare: mediante una apparecchiatura, provoca uno stato di "ipnosi sincronizzata" e segue la paziente nei vari passaggi della sua "trance". Il gesuita Padre Phililip Lamont, incaricato di indagare sulla morte del padre Merrin, raggiunge l'istituto psichiatrico; segue e prende parte alle sedute dirette dalla Tuskin, ma non condivide le positivistiche diagnosi della stessa. Deciso a incontrare direttamente il Maligno, in base a quanto ha ricavato dai ricordi della ragazza, si reca in Africa per combattere Pazuzu, demone antico che infesta la Terra come spirito locusta. Lo scontro equatoriale mette in pericolo la stessa fede del reverendo al quale il superiore toglie l'incarico, tacciandolo di eresia. Cio' nonostante, padre Lamont corre a Washington, nella casa dove il Merrin perse la vita, insieme a Regan. Qui affronta Pazuzu, il quale scatena un forte terremoto che distrugge la casa. Prima di morire, padre Lamont riesce a strappare il cuore di pietra della Regan ossessa e a liberare per sempre la ragazza dal male. Produzione Sviluppo Lo scrittore e produttore William Peter Blatty e il regista William Friedkin non avevano alcun desiderio ad essere coinvolti nel sequel dell' Esorcista. William Peter Blatty, cited in Bob McCabe, The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999), p.156 Secondo il co-produttore Richard Lederer, L'esorcista II fu concepito come un affare a basso costo: "What we essentially wanted to do with the sequel was to redo the first movie... Have the central figure, an investigative priest, interview everyone involved with the exorcism, then fade out to unused footage, unused angles from the first movie. A low-budget rehash - about $3 million - of The Exorcist, a rather cynical approach to movie-making, I'll admit. But that was the start."Richard Lederer, cited in Bob McCabe, The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999), p.156 Al drammaturgo William Goodhart venne commissionata la sceneggiatura, intitolata The Heretic, e sabata sulle teorie di Pierre Teilhard de Chardin, l'archeologo gesuita che ispirò il personaggio di Padre Merrin quando Blatty scrisse L'esorcista. Il regista britannico John Boorman chiamato a dirigere il film disse che "the idea of making a metaphysical thriller greatly appealed to my psyche."John Boorman, cited in Bob McCabe, The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999), p.158 Anni prima Boorman era stato considerato dalla Warner Bros. come possibile regista del primo Esorcista, ma egli rifiutò." John Boorman, cited in Bob McCabe, The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999), p.158 Boorman, however, was intrigued with the idea of directing a sequel, explaining that "every film has to struggle to find a connection with its audience. Here I saw the chance to make an extremely ambitious film without having to spend the time developing this connection. I could make assumptions and then take the audience on a very adventurous cinematic journey."John Boorman, cited in Bob McCabe, The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999), p.158 Cast Linda Blair fu felice di interpretare nuovamente Regan, ma si rifiutò di sottoporsi di nuovo al trucco al quale si era sottoposta per il precedente film, così nelle scene di flashback la Regan posseduta venne interpretata da una controfigura. Nelle interviste la Blair ha sempre detto che il suo rapporto con Richard Burton era splendido e che spesso l'attore le citava pezzi delle tragedie Shakespeariane. Nonostante ciò aggiunse che Burton iniziava la giornata sobrio, ma a fine giornata era ubriaco. Max von Sydow, inizialmente riluttante a tornare ad interpretare Padre Merrin, fu infine convinto dal regista a lavorare nel film. John Boorman conttattò William O'Malley affinchè riprendesse nel film la parte di Padre Joseph Dyer. Tuttavia O'Malley era impegnato e non poteva recitare la sua parte; così il personaggio di Padre Dyer venne cambiato in quello di Padre Philip Lamont. Prima di dare la parte a Richard Burton, per il ruolo di Padre Lamon furono presi in considerazione Jon Voight, David Carradine, Jack Nicholson e Christopher Walken. Inizialmente lo psichiatra che ha in cura Regan era stato concepito come un uomo e per la sua interpretazione furono presi in considerazione Chris Sarandon e George Segal. Nel momento in cui si decise di rendere femminile il ruolo del medico, lo sceneggiatore suggerì Jane Fonda o Ann-Margret prima che il regista decidesse per Louise Fletcher, la quale non amava molto lo script e volle fare dei cambiamenti. Ellen Burstyn si rifiutò categoricamente di tornare ad interpretare Chris MacNeil, così si decise che la madre di Regan non sarebbe apparsa nel film. Kitty Winn fu contattata per riprendere il ruolo di Sharon Spencer solo dopo il rifiuto di Ellen Burstyn. Il regista Boorman provò a mollare il film ma venne minacciato di un'azione legale nei suoi confronti se se ne fosse andato. Sceneggiatura e riprese Le riprese iniziarono nel maggio 1976 con un budget di 12.5 milioni di dollari (il film ultimato costò 14 milioni). Anche se Boorman voleva girare la maggior parte del film su location (inclusa l'Etiopia e il Vaticano), questo non fu naturalmente possibile e per questo molte scene esterne furono ricostruite nei set della Warner Bros. Anche la casa dei MacNeil a Georgetown dovette essere ricreata in studio perchè al regista fu vietato il permesso di filmare la casa originale. Anche la famosa "Hitchcock Steps" adiacente alla casa dei MacNeil dovette essere ricreata in studio per il rifiuto dei permessi a girare da parte delle autorità di Washington.Bob McCabe, The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999), pp.160-162 La scena di Regan sonnambula sui tetti venne girata a New York sul 666 Fifth Avenue (dove erano situati gli uffici della Warner Bros.). Per la scena non venne usata nessuna controfigura per Linda Blair.[http://www.littlereview.com/goddesslouise/articles/makexorc.htm Pallenberg, Barbara. The Making of Exorcist II: The Heretic. New York City, Warner Books, 1977.] A Boorman la sceneggiatura di Goodhart non piaceva a gli chiese di riscriverla aggiungendovi le idee di Rospo Pallenberg. Goodhart si rifiuto e così la sceneggiatura venne quasi completamente riscritta da Pallenberg e Boorman. La sceneggiatura di Goodhart venen riscritta in contemporanea alle riprese. L'attrice Linda Blair disse «''' La sceneggiatura iniziale era davvero buona. Dopo che venne riscritta cinque volte, il film non era più lo stesso. '»'Linda Blair, cited in Bob McCabe, ‘’The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows’’ (Omnibus Press, 1999), p.165 L'esorcista II ha avuto numerosi problemi durante la produzione. Boorman contrasse la coccidioidomicosi a causa della sabbia usata sul set africano. Le riprese furono perciò interrotte per cinque settimane. Altri problemi furono: la rapida morte (100 al giorno) delle 2.500 locuste, importate dall'Inghilterra, che dovevano essere usate durante le riprese; l'addetto al montaggio John Merritt abbandonò la produzione e fu rimpiazzato da Tom Priestley; le attrici Kitty Winn e Louise Fletcher soffrirono entrambe di infezioni della cistifelia.Bob McCabe, The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999), pp.160-163 Uno degli elementi chiave del film è l'esorcismo operato da Padre Merrin in Africa su un ragazzo di nome Kokumo. Questo esorcismo è stato brevemente menzionato nel film L'esorcista. Anni dopo questo esorcismo sarà riproposto nei due prequel L'esorcista - La genesi (2004) e Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (2005) ma in maniera completamente diversa da quanto qui mostrato. Secondo quanto detto dalla Blair, Pallenberg diresse molte scene del film. Incassi L'esorcista II - L'eretico fu una grande delusione ai botteghini. Il film incassò $30.749.142 negli Stati Uniti. Inspiegabilmente la critica si è sempre schierata contro questo film giudicandolo deludente e schifoso. In realtà il film è l'unico vero sequel de L'esorcista, anche se William Peter Blatty e William Friedkin sostennero che il film non aveva nulla a che fare con l'originale. Note John Boorman rinuncia a tutti gli elementi più commerciali che avevano reso L'esorcista una pellicola vincente e si imbarca in un viaggio iniziatico e mistico attraverso una parabola che vede il bene e il male come uniti in alcuni personaggi che sono tanto buoni da poter diventare tremendamente cattivi. Lo sciame di locuste fu realizzato pitturando di marrone molte centinaia di noccioline e lanciandole attraverso un getto d'aria. Il regista sperimentò diverse tecniche per ottenere l'effetto dello sciame di locuste (incluso bloccargli le gambe per imedire agli insetti di posarsi) ma nessuno lo convinse più delle noccioline. In una delle ultime scene, quando la casa si rompe e il letto si muove, Linda Blair in effetti cadde dal letto in una crepa del pavimento. La visione dei giornalieri esaltò la produzione perché questa scena aveva un grosso impatto, però la stessa scena dovette essere scartata poiché si vedeva la mano di un assistente che spuntava per aiutare la Blair ed evitare che si facesse del male. Al tempo in cui il film fu fatto, si trattava della produzione più costosa mai affrontata dalla Warner Bros. Il film è noto anche con il titolo '''Esorcista II - L'eretico, titolo scritto sulla locandina italiana. La versione originale del film durava tre ore, ma il regista la ridusse a 118 minuti. Dopo la prima del film (il film fu accolto così male dal pubblico che gli spettatori del cinema sull'Hollywood Boulevard, tirarono oggetti contro lo schermo alla fine della proiezione), il regista fu nuovamente costretto a tagliare diverse scene e a girare un nuovo finale. Se ora Padre Lamont muore, prima se ne andava via con Regan dove aver sconfitto il maligno. La versione di 118 minuti è quella presente nel dvd, mentre quella di 110 minuti è quella che si trova nelle vhs. References Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film horror